


Everything I Want I Have

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Coming home from prison, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Love, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Oral Sex, Post-Prison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Recovery, Reuinions, Smut, Supportive Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake and Amy reunite after he returns from prison.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Everything I Want I Have

**Author's Note:**

> every once in a while i get prison feels :( these two have been through so much together and always come out the other side stronger...literal soulmates. not that i fault it for this (its a sitcom!) but b99 didn't do much to explore jake's prison recovery, so sometimes I think about how hard this must've been on them.  
> unabeta'd sorry for mistakes!~
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

After living with Jake for so long, his absence was immediate and palpable to Amy.

The apartment was hauntingly silent. The floorboards creaked beneath her bare footsteps, with none to follow behind her. She brushed her teeth with only the sound of running water, where there once was laughter and loud singing of “happy birthday” to make sure he brushed for long enough. She lay in bed in the darkness of their bedroom, surrounded by the crushing silence.

Sometimes Terry and Charles stopped by to bring her food or hangout. Sometimes Holt would swing by with a bottle of wine and offered her a drink. Sometimes Gina would call and ask how she was doing.

Amy muddled through polite interactions and tried to focus on the endgame. She was going to get him out of there.

It was a bit easier to fall asleep once she could talk to him before bed. The tinny sound of his voice came through the speaker of her phone, though it was hushed and timid so as not to alert any prisoners or guards.

_“I’ll be home before you know it, Ames.”_

_“I bet you look so beautiful right now.”_

_“It’s okay...miss you though. Wish I could kiss your nose.”_

_“That’s awesome! You’re the best detective ever.”_

_“I love you, Amy. Thank you for staying.”_

_“Everything’s fine, I’m talking to you.”_

Amy tried her best to soak up each word that was said over the phone, using his voice as a balm on her broken chest to try and soothe herself to a restless sleep each night. His endless ability to make her smile never faltered, even though he was miles away and behind bars.

And when they finally got Hawkins? When Amy knew, with certainty, that he was coming home? It was pretty hard to put into words the elation that burst through her body.

She wasn’t able to go get him from South Carolina, so she waited for him at the airport in Brooklyn. Frantic passengers were bustling around, running to catch flights or grab luggage.

Then, she saw him.

He was walking with a police escort, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark hoodie. His curly hair was a bit grown out, and his beard unkempt, just like the last time she’d seen him a few weeks ago.

Their bodies crashed together before either of them could register what was happening. Amy buried her face in his neck and started kissing the exposed skin, arms wrapped around his torso so tightly his voice was strained.

For a few moments, they simply held one another.

Her lips pressed against his skin, breathing in the familiar smell of him. He didn’t have his normal Old Spice scent, but there was something safe and comforting about _him_. His arms around her waist, his face in her hair, the beating of his heart in his chest against hers.

“Missed you, Santiago.” He whispered, eyes closed as he leaned into her dark locks.

Amy was too overcome to respond.

When they pulled away, she took in his face. He had a black eye, and a busted up nose. Her heart ached and pulled at the sight of him, broken and beat down. He smiled at her, no doubt an attempt to keep it lighthearted, but it didn’t reach his eyes. There was a new darkness hidden there behind his chocolate irises, a deep-seated pain that she’d hoped he’d never have to feel.

They went home.

Amy flicked on the lights as they entered, Jake walking in and inhaling deeply as he stepped through the entryway. He ran his hands over the sofa, the coffee table, the kitchen chairs, even opened the fridge to frown at the near-empty contents. He turned to face Amy, who was setting down her purse on the kitchen table.

After a pause, he said, “Amy, have you been taking care of yourself?”

“Of course.” Amy replied shortly, though it was up for debate. She hardly slept, rarely had an appetite, and spent most of her time between the precinct and the library trying to get his case solved.

Jake hesitated, then added, “You’ve lost weight. Fridge is empty.” She could tell from his reluctant tone he didn’t want to offend her, but his concern must’ve overpowered his manners.

Amy sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair. Yes she was down a few pant sizes, sometimes stress did that to her. She’d be alright. It wasn’t the end of the world. He should be worrying about himself right now.

“Not that much. I just need to go to the store, it’s usually full.”

It was clear in his expression that he didn’t believe her, and she hated that the knowledge only seemed to deepen the crease in his forehead and pain in his eyes. Jake moved toward her slowly, tentatively, reaching his hands up to caress her cheeks.

“Can’t believe I’m actually here.” He murmured, not meeting her eyes, “Holding you.”

“It’s real.” Amy’s fingers came up to wrap around his knuckles, “We’re here.”

Jake’s hands were unsteady on her skin, and he suddenly seemed overwhelmed, nervous, his eyes darting around quickly. Amy frowned in concern.

“Jake?” She asked softly, “Are you okay?”

The man let out a trembling breath, shoulders shaking as he did so. She could see a faint wetness in his eyes, but he blinked rapidly to try and stifle it. His lower lip stiffened a little, a telltale sign that he was trying to keep his cool.

“I-I….” Jake shuddered once, eyes closing, “I was so scared I wouldn’t come back to you, Ames.”

“I was too.” Amy pulled him tight against her, feeling her heart break just a little at the melancholy notes in his wobbly voice. She rubbed her hands down his back soothingly, and with his face buried in her neck, she felt the tears begin to come.

“Oh, babe.” Amy murmured softly, still rubbing his back and holding him against her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, face burrowed in the crook of her neck, hot tears soaking her shirt collar as his back shuddered with weeping. He sounded so broken, so vulnerable, so shattered. Jake wasn’t usually one to show so much emotion, but he wasn’t holding back tonight. She didn’t blame him; he’d been through more than she could imagine.

She knew there was nothing she could say, so she just held him and let him cry into her shirt.

She held him for most of that first night. They showered together, intimate and caring, exchanging kisses and laughing quietly as they fell back into a familiar rhythm. Jake eagerly dressed for bed in a pair of boxers and one of his old t-shirts, relishing in the comfort of his own clothes. Amy couldn’t imagine wearing a jumpsuit for eight weeks straight.

They climbed into bed, and Jake exhaled softly, stretching his arms and toes out across the freshly washed sheets. He spread out and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the laundered cleanliness and breathing out a pleasant sigh of contentment.

Amy crawled in next to him, sliding into the space where his waiting arms were spread for her. She nestled against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin up against her back. His arms locked around her tightly, and his soft breaths washed over her scalp.

“Amy?” Jake asked quietly, voice the only thing audible in the dark, quiet room.

“Yes?” Amy whispered, eyes closed with relaxation as the room suddenly felt fuller than it had in months.

“Um…” his voice was hushed, reluctant and a bit embarrassed.

“Anything, Jake.” Amy assured him quietly, “It’s me.” She hoped he knew that he could count on her. He could say anything. There was nothing that would send her packing.

“Can you just...remind me...where I am?” he asked softly, “Go through everything. Remind me what’s real before I fall asleep. Because I’m afraid once I close my eyes I will think I’m back there.”

Amy turned her body so that their faces were inches apart, meeting his eyes in the darkness. His body was illuminated by the pale moonlight streaming in through the window. He looked pallor, dark circles under his eyes. He’d shaved his beard before their shower, so he was back to his clean-shaven, smooth jawed self. The injuries on his face looked a bit tidier after Amy had cleaned them up again post-shower.

He was still Jake. A worn out, hurting, much more traumatized Jake. But he was still her person.

“You are in our apartment on Smith Street.” Amy told him seriously, “We are in our bedroom. Under our bed on your side is an original copy of a 1997 Playboy-”

Jake’s cheeks turned red, “ _Amy_ -”

“Jake, obviously I knew it was down there, I’m a detective!” she rolled her eyes, “It’s okay I’ve got a photo of Daniel Craig’s hands in my desk drawer at work.”

“Oh, you are twisted.” Jake shook his head with mock-disgust.

“You are home.” Amy continued, reaching up to place her hands on his face, “This is real. You’re here with me, and you never have to go back to that place again.”

Jake nodded, inhaling and exhaling slowly, “Okay. Alright. Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you.” Amy nestled in closer and buried her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her shoulders.

For the first time in two months, Amy fell asleep with a warm body beside her.

* * *

The first thing that awoke Amy from her restful sleep was the sound of distress. Particularly, coming from her boyfriend.

In an instant, she was sitting upright, her immediate reaction to try to get a hold of him and make sure he wasn’t being harmed.

However when she looked sideways, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, bent over, elbows on his knees. His back was shuddering with wheezing rattles, breath hitched in his chest.

Amy reached a hand out and touched his shoulder blade, but instantly regretted it. He jerked away from the touch with a frightened yelp, stumbling to his feet and whirling around as if she were a threat. Amy froze, wide-eyed. They stared at each other in the darkness for a moment.

“I-I’m sorry.” Amy stammered in shock, unable to help the fact that her boyfriend startling at her touch and jumping away hurt more than she could have ever imagined.

Jake’s stance was stiff and defensive, fists clenched as if he were about to punch someone. His shoulders were back, chin lifted tensely, eyes hard. For a moment, Amy felt like she was looking at a stranger. This wasn’t her Jake- her Jake was soft, kind, easygoing. This man looked frantic and angry. Somewhat frightening.

Then, he seemed to realize where he was, what had happened, and his shoulders relaxed. His fists unclenched, and he blinked a few times, looking around the room and taking in his surroundings.

“Amy?” his voice was small as he looked at her in the darkness. She resisted the urge to shudder at the sight of him standing in the dark, large silhouette framed by the moonlight and street lights outside. He was downright menacing, though his shy voice gave way to the truth. He was afraid.

“It’s okay.” She said softly, forcing herself to remain calm though this was all uncharted territory, “It’s okay, Jake. It’s just me. You’re home. You’re safe.”

“Safe.” he nodded, chewing on his lower lip, though he made no move to return to the bed or sit down.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Amy told him, “Are you okay?”

“You didn’t…” He started to reassure her, but then seemed to realize he’d given himself away, “Sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“I know.” She replied quietly, “I’m still sorry though.”

“Ames?” Jake asked in a hushed voice, and Amy knew in an instant that it was _her_ Jake.

“Yes babe?”

“Am I...gonna be normal again?” There was a tempered fear in his voice, as if he thought this may never change, but he was willing to accept and try to fix it.

“Yes.” Amy moved closer to the edge of the bed, considering it a win when he didn’t move further away, “It might take a little while, but things will be normal again. I will be here every step of the way.”

“You should leave me.” He replied, “This is...too much.”

“Jake Peralta.” Amy stood from the bed and stepped closer to him, “There is _nothing_ stronger than us. We are gonna get through this. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jake allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace and led back to the bed slowly. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, his face resting in the crook of her arm. His hands circled around her waist, and they each let out a quiet breath. The longer they lay there, the more relaxed Jake’s shoulders felt, the tension in his body seeming to melt away with each calm moment.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered into the darkness.

“None of this is your fault.” Amy replied quietly, “everything is going to be okay.”

“I’m alright.” Jake murmured, and Amy could hear the exhaustion in his weary voice,“You can go to sleep.”

“I love you Jake. I’m here.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Amy’s eyes opened to a bright, sunny morning, and she sat up abruptly.

Noise.

Clattering pots and pans down the hall. Footsteps creaking on the hardwood floors. The fridge opening and closing. Music playing from the bluetooth speaker that hadn’t been used in two months. Out of tune singing that somehow fell right into rhythm with the song. The unmistakable sound of a plate dropping to the floor, and then loud cursing. The sound of life had returned to their home.

Jake.

Amy scrambled out of bed. She couldn’t believe she’d almost forgotten that when she woke up this morning, she wouldn’t be alone. There was someone here with her, and not just any someone, Jake! She couldn’t contain her excitement as she bounded into the hallway toward the kitchen.

Just as Amy was about to round the corner to the kitchen, she stopped. Something smelled delightful, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d woken up to the smell of breakfast. She glanced around the wall and saw Jake, puttering around the kitchen in his pajamas, listening to Taylor Swift. He was quietly singing along as he tended to something on the stove.

His wavy hair was sleep-tousled, and he wore his square black glasses over his nose. She noticed he’d cranked up the heat, and his feet were bare on the cold floors. His skin was still pale from his lack of sunlight, and the cuts and bruises on his face seemed especially harsh in the natural light of the kitchen.

However, he looked...at peace. He worked on the food calmly, eyes focused and shoulders relaxed. There was a small, comforted tilt to the corners of his lips as he worked, like he couldn’t believe he got to be here doing this.

Amy had to wipe the moisture from her eyes before emerging from the corner, offering him a small wave. He glanced up at her entrance, and she noticed his body going a little rigid, but his tension smoothed out quickly upon seeing it was her. Jake’s smile was genuine, even though there was a little more emotion there than usual.

“Good morning.” Amy said to him, with a returning smile.

“Good morning to you.” Jake grinned, his eyes didn’t leave hers, like he wanted to soak up the sight of her.

“Making some breakfast?” Amy gestured at the stove, noticing he was making omelettes.

“Attempting to.” Jake mused, glancing back at the stove, before turning to face her again, “Are we gonna talk about the fact that there are no groceries in this always stocked kitchen?”

Amy sighed quietly. She knew she wasn’t getting off so easy, but she hoped this wouldn’t come up for a while. It was their first morning together since he’d gotten back. Did they really need to spend it rehashing the past?

“It’s been a hard couple of months.” Amy replied, meeting his eyes seriously, “Wasn’t exactly paradise for you either, I imagine.”

“Not quite.” Jake’s smile faded a bit, and he kept his eyes on the eggs, “How much weight have you lost?”

Amy shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Though, she figured she must look a little scary, him rarely having seen her in the past eight weeks. It wasn’t like she had much weight to lose to start with. However, she didn’t want him to feel worse. It wasn’t his fault that they’d been put through this. And she’d just been too depressed and focused to worry about eating.

“Just a few pounds.” she murmured, knowing she had a guilty look on her face. It was probably closer to 15 or 20.

“Mmhm.” Jake nodded, glancing over at her, “Why?”

Amy gave him a wry smile, “Like I said, it hasn’t been an easy few months.”

Jake’s brows pulled down over his eyes, but he didn’t respond. She watched him transfer the omelettes to plates, and Amy inhaled eagerly. He’d managed to scrape together enough ingredients for quite a delicious looking omelette. Potatoes, onions, garlic, and probably the last of the shredded cheese from the fridge. Jake was actually a decent cook, and she’d missed his talents.

They sat down at the small, round table in the kitchen, eating quietly. Amy savored the delicious taste of the omelette, eyes closing with pleasure around each delectable bite. She was nearly finished with her entire omelette when she was distracted by him speaking.

“I’m sorry.” Jake’s voice came out of nowhere.

She opened her eyes, frowning at him, “You keep saying that.”

Jake was staring guiltily at his plate, clearly struggling to keep his cool, “I just keep thinking about what these eight weeks have been like for you. Working yourself sick, not eating enough...or at _all_? Amy-”

“Hey, I ate.” She assured him, “This wasn’t on purpose. I just...there were other, more important things to worry about.” she exhaled slowly, “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have reacted the same way...if this was flipped.”

He was quiet for a moment, then looked up at her, “I just can’t stand the fact that you’re in pain because of _me_.”

Jake’s expression was so vulnerable, sincere and broken. His big, doe-eyes looked at her as if waiting for her to throw her fork down and leave him. His posture was unsure, mouth turned down with an unpleasant distaste. It was almost like he expected this to fall apart, for their reunion not to work.

It was silly of course. They’d gone much longer apart when he was in WITSEC, and Amy had been ready, truly, to wait fifteen years for him.

But something about this felt different. He was different. She was different.

Jake had seen and experienced things that Amy could only understand from her undercover work, and she knew it wasn’t the same. Jake had nearly died at the hands of dangerous guards and gang members. Jake had gotten high on one of the most addictive substances a human can touch (though, not on purpose.) He’d been watching his back for the past two months, constantly on alert, constantly afraid for his safety.

She knew he was in pain, she knew it would take a long time for him to get back to normal. But that didn’t mean Amy was going anywhere, that didn’t mean things wouldn’t be okay again.

And she intended to show him that.

“Pain is a part of life.” Amy replied carefully, “You can’t protect me from it, just like I couldn’t protect _you_. That’s loving someone, Jake. You go through hard stuff, you miss each other, you suffer a little.” Amy rose from her seat and closed the distance between them, climbing on to his lap as he sat in the kitchen chair. Almost on instinct, Jake’s arms circled around her securely, keeping her steady.

“But we also get to feel _this._ ” She took his face between her hands, and met his large brown eyes, “The way I feel right now, having you in my arms.” Amy closed her eyes and shook her head, reopening them to look at him, “Nothing is ever going to feel this good.”

Jake met her eyes, and she saw he was close to breaking. Her heart ached for this sweet, selfless man in her arms. The man who’d grown up without a support system, always feeling like he had to look out for everyone else. The man who’d been beaten down so damn many times, but always got back up with a smile on his face. The man who had shown her what it truly meant to be loved unconditionally.

Amy pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. Jake let out a soft breath and submitted to the kiss, his grip tightening on her waist. Her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, feeling his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss.

“I love you.” Amy said against his lips, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you so much.” His response was quiet, but sincere.

Their lips met again, and Amy felt his tongue glide into her mouth. The kiss grew sloppy and misplaced, lips brushing against cheeks and jawbones, down to each other’s throats. She gently ran her lips over the bruising on his face, and he shuddered at the tasting of flesh that had felt so faraway just one day ago.

Omelettes seemingly forgotten, Jake positioned his hands under Amy’s butt and stood from the chair. She squealed with surprise and locked her arms around his neck.

Jake brought her to the couch, where he set her down with such affection and care that she couldn’t help but pull him back in for another kiss. His lips melted against hers seamlessly, and Amy could feel her own arousal beginning to churn to life.

The man in front of her removed his mouth from hers, pulling on her thighs until she was at the edge of the couch. He dropped to his knees before her, peppering kisses up her calf and thighs, exposed in her night shorts. It felt incredible to have his touch on her skin.

“This okay?” Jake murmured quietly, as his hands hovered on the waistline of her shorts.

Amy nodded eagerly, unable to respond. Jake slid the shorts down her legs, exposing her warm, wet center. He looked up at her, eyes hungry and loving, and Amy let out a small whine of anticipation.

Before either could say more, Jake’s face was between her legs, and Amy was crying out in pleasure. His tongue worked in sensational motions, whirlpools of ecstasy that circled over her clit with expert agility. His fingers gripped her thighs with one hand, the other coming up between her legs to gently stroke her wet folds, before sliding inside her. Amy moaned loudly, gripping the couch between her fingers.

Suddenly, it felt like he had never left. For so many weeks she’d lay in bed alone, missing his touch, his laugh, his lips on hers. Now he was here, giving love to her most intimate area, making her feel better than she had in so long.

“Oh Ames…” Jake’s voice rasped out, eyes closed as he pulled his mouth off her for a moment, “So fuckin good Ames...I missed you so much…” His lips went back to kiss her inner thighs, fingers continuing their rhythmic stroking inside her.

Jake’s tongue licking her was unlike anything she ever felt. Ever since their first date, he’d been surpassing human expectations in the bedroom. He knew her like the back of his hand, each touch, stroke, kiss was so perfectly placed. She felt whole, womanly, known and loved.

He didn’t stop after orgasm one. He didn’t stop after orgasm two. On the third climax, Amy gripped his hair in a vice, chest heaving with gasps, legs trembling and weak.

“Jake…” she breathed in awe, struggling to sit up and look at him, “Let me...for you.” She gestured toward his hard dick, the large outline in his boxers was enough to make her eager for more. At the very least, she owed him a returning blowjob.

“Nuh-uh.” he shook his head, kissing her legs once more, “I don’t need you to do that. I’ve been dreaming of this for two months. Just this.” He brought his wet fingers to his mouth and dutifully sucked them clean

God, how could he ever be worried she’d leave him?

“Come here.” Amy urged. Jake smiled breathlessly, peeling off his shirt and coming up to meet her on the couch. They readjusted so Amy’s head was on the armrest, staring up at him as he positioned himself on top of her.

She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. One of her hands snaked down into his boxers, where she grasped his hard dick, eliciting a gasp from him. It felt so familiar, thick and hard, ready for her. She reached down with her free hand and pulled the boxers off his body, careful not to irritate the bruising on his ribs.

“Should we use cond…” Jake started to ask, but Amy ran her hand up the length of his cock, and his eyes shut with a pleasured moan.

“I want you.” Amy murmured, “Just you.”

“Fuck, Amy.” Jake brought his mouth down again to meet hers, and lowered his hips.

He moved slowly, gradually, as if worried he was going to hurt her. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist, helping guide him to her entrance. He slid inside her, and Amy closed her eyes, feeling every inch of him slide forward and fill her up.

She could hear the exhale of his breath as he felt her wrap around him, she recognized his hands on her body, she registered the connection of their hips, his warm body pressing into hers as he began to rhythmically stroke. But really, all she could feel was _him_.

Her person was back. He was really here, in the flesh, back for good. And she wasn’t going to let anything take that away. Never again.

Amy’s thoughts were interrupted when he hit a sweet spot and she cried out again, hands grasping for something to brace herself. One of his hands came up and he intertwined his fingers with hers, leaning down to place messy kisses on her face.

Jake’s movements were urgent and passionate, but loving and unhurried. His arms were strong around her, hips moving in smooth, steady rhythms. His mouth was on her neck, and she had her head thrown back as they both relished in the ecstasy of their bodies moving together.

It didn’t take long for Jake to let out a low, gravelly moan and for his hips to lightly jerk. Amy breathed out with him as he finished, his eyes closing with the feeling. The sound of his pleasure was indescribable, knowing that for that moment, he felt nothing but _good._

After a few moments of heavy breathing, soft kissing, and just sort of coming back to Earth, Jake pulled his face away from Amy’s and gave her a small smile.

It reached his eyes. Even though his face was still bruised up and beaten, there was a light in his eyes she’d been desperately hoping to see again. It looked like a weight had fallen off his shoulders, and though they had a long way to go from here, maybe he was starting to realize it was going to be okay.

“That was worth waiting for.” Jake breathed with a small chuckle.

“I’ll say.” Amy nodded, smiling back at him listfully, “But let’s not wait that long again.”

“I’m down with that.” He agreed, slowly removing himself from her with a quick, “Right back.”

He returned in a moment with a towel for her, and Amy cleaned herself up, laying there naked on the couch. She gestured for him to come closer, and he scooted up next to her, spooning her from behind, both still undressed. His warm skin against hers felt amazing, something she’d been missing for too long.

“Thank you.” Jake murmured against her hair, lips gently kissing along her neck.

“You did all the work.”

Jake smiled, “Not for that. But, thanks for that too.” He rolled her toward him and kissed her nose, “For everything. For being who you are. I could live ten lifetimes and still not deserve you.”

“I was gonna say the same thing.” Amy murmured, meeting his eyes lovingly.

“You’re gonna start eating enough again.” Jake said to her, and his tone of voice made it pretty clear he wasn’t asking.

Amy answered anyway, “Yes. And you’re gonna be back to normal.”

“Damn right I am.” Jake nodded. She knew he was scared, and unsure, but damn it if he wasn’t willing to try, “Pretty soon we’re gonna be the most mentally stable couple on the planet.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever get there.” Amy chuckled, “But I’m okay with being like 45% mentally stable.”

“Ah, average!” Jake grinned, “I’m fine with that.”

“I see your math skills haven’t improved.” Amy winked.

“Excuse you, Santiago, but I’ll have you know commissary math is hard stuff. Do you know the conversion rate of dollars to Ramen noodles?” his voice was teasing, and she could see the humorous glint in his eyes. He sounded like himself again.

“You’re forgetting that I’m a researcher.” Amy reminded him, “I know everything there is to know about anything.”

“And humble too.” Jake kissed her neck softly, “Missed that.”

“Remember this when you’re getting annoyed at my know-it-all tendencies.” Amy warned, squeezing him against her a little tighter.

“Ames, you can condescend me until I pass out. For realz, I’ve missed it.”

“Really?”

“Honestly? As long as we’re together, you can do whatever you want.” Jake smiled, “Though, I’d prefer to do more of what we just did.”

“Here’s the deal.” Amy said, “Tonight, we’re gonna go to Sal’s and get a meat lovers pizza. Then, we’re going to break the damn bed frame, and after all that, we’re gonna watch Die Hard.”

Jake’s eyes lit up with excitement, “We’re gonna watch Die Hard?!”

“And have sex.”

“Right yeah of course can’t wait, but are we really gonna watch-”

Amy threw a throw pillow at his face and climbed off the couch, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Jake tossed it aside and sat up with a grin.

Their eyes met, and his expression conveyed something that she was slowly learning to understand. He didn’t know exactly how to say the words, but he’d never felt more grateful. He loved her more than anything. He couldn’t do this without her.

“C’mon Mr. McClane.” Amy teased, “If we don’t get ready and meet Charles for lunch he’ll come over here and murder me for hogging you.”

Jake snorted as he rose from the couch and followed her down the hall toward their bedroom, “Glad to know things haven’t changed too much.”

Amy watched Jake cross into the bathroom, his winding muscles moving with ease as he started up the shower. Her heart softened a bit and she couldn’t pull her eyes away from him going through the motions. The shower running, his voice in the next room over, the warm post-orgasm feeling running through her body, Amy felt more at peace than she had in months.

Maybe they could reschedule with Charles. She wasn’t sure if she felt like sharing her person quite yet.


End file.
